


Called me name

by RebeccaHaskell



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Protective Ian Gallagher, Sad Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaHaskell/pseuds/RebeccaHaskell
Summary: Hi this is Torchwoodbecca. I made another account just for shameless fics. This is what happens when Ian takes Mickey out.





	Called me name

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm not sure what's going on with my other account. Ian Torchwoodbecca.

Called him name

      Ian knew how Mickey felt when he was getting hit on. Somehow Ian had convinced Mickey to come with him, maybe this was a mistake. 

       While at the club there was a guy hitting on Mickey. 

Mickey had no clue.

    Mickey really wasn’t sure what the guy was talking about. “Get lost,” he said trying to get  past this ugly ass guy.

    “You’re such bitch,” he laughed when Ian heard him . 

  Ian hit him.

     “ what the hell did you say? “ Ian growled. 

   The look on Mickey face “was he bitch?” he thought to himself. 

Did everyone think he was? 

A Bitch? 

  Ian saw the look of hurt on his boyfriend’s face.

  “shit,” he whispered. 

   After the shitty night at the club Mickey didn’t say much.

 Ian knew something was bugging him. 

“Mick?” Ian whispered

“Don’t,” Mickey replied

Ian sat in the Milkovich living room on the couch watching re runs of friend’s.

Sitting and watching Mickey.

“Mick?”Ian asked again

“Mick come on!!” Ian yelled 

“  No Ian I’m not interested in talking to you about it,” Mickey replied

“Okay but Babe,” Ian started before Mickey cut him off.

“No Ian,” Mickey said sternly.

“Please? “ Ian asked prodding mickey for answers 

“I love you Mickey,” Ian said softly

“ I love you too,” Mickey replied smiling sadly. Feelings obviously hurt

“You not bitch babe.You toughest thug I know,” Ian said.


End file.
